chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog (2.0)
Backstory Junior the Hedgehog is the first born son of Apallo The Hedgehog.Originaly from an alternate timeline, Junior grew up as a sword fighter. During his teen/young adult years, he has saved the world some times and even expanded the group to combat the forces of evil. he works with Heart the Android Hedgehog and Cloud the Hedgehog in his own business, Solar Flare Hunters Co. They Were a small Bounty Hunter group but they spent most of the time fighting Blacklust....a Hedgehog who Lead a Group of Minions to Try to take over the world... About a month later, Junior and his friends were called to help the other heroes to defend the world from Blacklust's new army, which resulted in the many members of Solar Flare to die in battle leaving only Junior, Heart and Cloud as the three remaining members. It was a long and drawn out war between the heroes, the goverments of the world, and Blacklust but managed to claim victory. But in a twist of fate, Blacklust devised a plan to try and go back into the past to destroy Junior when he was a child. With the world mostly devastated and only a few places that were left untouched by the war, Junior and his friends knew they had to leave the world in the future behind to try and put a stop to Blacklust and his plans for good. Using what was left of the Time Stones. Junior, Heart, and Cloud traveled to where Blacklust choose to dispose of Junior. After a series of events,Junior managed to defeat the Blacklust clan in the past, and wiped the bad timeline from existance, bcause of this, he and his friend start to fade from existance.Because of their actions, to protect the world, and it's timeline, the Countil of Four agreed to giving him and his friends the ability to exist in this new timeline. Now being able to live in this timeline, he married Crymson the Cat, a feline that has helped him in his battles and started a family of his own. Quotes Battle ( Start ) *Im Well Known For a Reason *Clown....Get Ready Cloud (Vs. Cloud the Hedgehog) *Dad always tought me not to hit Women and Girls..... But I'll Hit you (Vs. Heart the Hedgehog) * *-Sighs- Come on Pops (Vs Apallo The Hegehog) *Blacklust, This time I'll End You. (Vs Blacklust) Battle ( Win ) *Aw Come on, i didnt hurt you that bad! *Kids this is what happens when you act like a Clown (Vs Cloud The Hedgehog) *When She wakes up..Oh Crap..... (Vs. Heart the Hedgehog) * *The Apple Doesent Fall Far From the Tree As They Say (Vs Apallo The Hedgehog) *-huff- -huff- It's Over...(Vs. Blacklust) Battle ( Lose ) *Im not up for it i guess *Owwwwww! You Win (Vs Cloud TH) *-Sighs- I Lost to Heart. Crap (Vs Heart TH) * *Dammit Dad! (Vs Apallo) *I...Failed (Vs Black Lust) Family, Friends, and Loved Ones Family Apallo The Hedgehog ( Father) Lunas the Hedgehog (Uncle) Eclipse the Hedgehog (Uncle) Dana the Hedgefox (Sister) Hasa the Fox (3rd Step Mother) Cryshan the Hedgecat (Daughter) Crystan the Hedgecat (Son) Friends Heart The Hedgehog (Best Friend) Cloud the Hedgehog (Best Friend) Lord Blacklust (Ally) Byrnette the Cat (Ally) Sonic and His Friends Foes Eggman Lovers Crymson the Cat - After his many adventures with his friends, Junior went to live near his family on the ground below. A few months later, he meets Crymson the Cat, a beautiful Black Cat with amazing pyrokinesis. The two madly fell in love and soon started a family. Pets Charlie the Chao Coronamon 3 Swords and Attacks Junior can copy an ablity from an enemy after defating it storing a special attack move into his 3 Swords: The Iris Junior's Main Weapon, The Nexus, Junior's Large Buster Sword Type Weapon which he uses for heavy attacks, , and his twin Blades called The Tempest. Iris Attacks Dark Wave Diamond Ice Smash Rocket Blade Electro Barrier Wood Fist Holy Blast Assasian's Wind Nexus Attacks Heat Quake Wave Rider Gravel Blades Doom Crater Electric Bomber Tornadow Slam Tempest Attacks Dragon's Chomp Icicle Parade Twin Fairy Combo Quake Hitter Thunder Wave Omega Combo Themes Gallery Junior CaF.jpg Crymunior.jpg Apallo Jr.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Flight Type Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Characters with Super Transformations Category:Duelists Category:Teens Category:18 Category:Teenagers Category:Sonic O/F Characters Category:Fathers Category:Apallo's Characters 2013